Offshore Rigs in Panau
Offshore rigs are lаrge industrial structures in Just Cause 2. For other offshore rigs, see: offshore rigs (disambiguation). Purpose Wikipedia article: Oil platform. It's a drilling and pumping station for extracting oil or natural gas, from underground reservoirs. Some offshore rigs use under-sea pipelines to pump the raw natural resources to other facilities on dry land and others gather the resources into large containment tanks, which are located under water. Tanker ships then show up periodically, to collect it. Depending on the circumstances, the platform may be fixed to the ocean floor, may consist of an artificial island, or may float. The panauan platforms are mounted on the bottom of the sea, and transports their extracted products by undersea pipelines to the mainland. All but one of the platforms in Panau are for natural gas. The single oil rig is "Pelantar Minyak Gerudi Besar", in the mission Black Gold. One military base, Gunung Tasik, has a building that looks like an oil or gas rig, but that one is used for chemical weapons research. Description There are 11 rigs in total. All identical. *1 Drilling tower. *12 Fuel Depots. *3 Generators. *1 Broadcast Tower. *1 SAM. *1 Crane. *7 Collectable Items, all on the same spots: **3 Cash stashes. **2 Vehicle parts. **1 Armor part. **1 Weapon part. Drilling tower The drilling tower is the most important part of the rig. It's also the by far highest point on the rig. Destroying it will be counted as a destroyed offshore rig. The drilling tower itself also have a small control room or something like that on the middle section. Destroying it will give an exclusive amount of 1500 Chaos points and $7500. That's the highest amount you can get per object in the game. The destruction will strike hard at the government, since oil and gas production is an important industry in Panau. The drills can be pulled up and down, and with adding and removing drill sections, the movement of the drill is not limited. It should also be noted that, with enough explosive power (for example a crashed airplane), a destroyed tower can fall on the crane, destroying it as well. This is useful if you do not have very many explosive items with you. The drilling tower is bulletproof to any hand-held guns (other than a Minigun), so it can only be destroyed by explosives, or heavy weapons like Vehicle mounted weapons. Torching Vent Next to the SAM, a small crane-like arm goes out from the rig. Sometimes while drilling for oil, natural gas is usually found also in the oil reservoirs, but since it was a low request product in the early age of the fossil fuel production offshore, and it couldn't be released in the air, a torching vent was constructed on most rigs. This vent burns up the gas instead of releasing it. It is a pure waste of energy, and even if many producers transport the gas into the mainland, torching can still be active in some countries or areas. The company that built the rig constructed them all the same so all the Panauan rigs have a torching vent. But not even at Pelantar Minyak Gerudi Besar, the single oil rig, torching is not taking place. The gas isn't going to waste and the torching vents are never used. The only way to destroy it is to destroy the drilling tower. Efficiency Nothing is known about the efficiency at the gas rigs, but due to a fact that real gas rigs of this size produces about 60 million cubic meters a day, it would be a suspect that the Panauan rigs produces so much. The total production would then be around 600 million cubic meters a day, since 10 of the rigs is for natural gas. Nothing is known about the efficiency at the single oil rig Pelantar Minyak Gerudi Besar either , but due to a fact that rigs of this size produces about 20,000 cubic meters of oil a day, the daily production could most likely be around the same amount at this rig, which which is estimated to be 80% of Panaus oil produce. But it's not enough for the demand for oil, largely by Panaus military, so large amounts of oil is also imported from Brunei. Energy The rigs use two Generators, probably diesel-fueled, as power source for electricity. One generator is used to power the lone Broadcast Tower. Destructibility The drilling towers are immune to small arms fire, but a minigun, explosives or rockets from military aircraft will do well. You can also ram into it with a plane. Each will give 1500 Chaos points and $7500. List of offshore rigs in Panau, by district *West Tanah Raya **Pelantar Gas Pandak Panay - X:8890; Y:1330. **Pelantar Gas Panau Utara - X:11620; Y:1030. *Pelaut Archipelago **Pelantar Gas Kepulauan Pelaut - X:26355; Y:2175. **Pelantar Gas Ledakan Besar - X:29805; Y:2870. **Pelantar Gas Tiang Geneng - X:31420; Y:7295. **Pelantar Gas Telok Beting Timur - X:31910; Y:12075. *Ramai Rakyat Islands **Pelantar Gas Telok Panau - X:11500; Y:14975. *East Tanah Raya **Pelantar Gas Panau Timur - X:29470; Y:21260. *Lautan Lama Desert **Pelantar Minyak Gerudi Besar - X:790; Y:22480. **Pelantar Gas Panau Barat - X:1150; Y:23320. *Selatan Archipelago **Pelantar Gas Panau Selatan - X:29855; Y:24745. Trivia *The Gas Tanks on the rigs are odd, because tanks like that are in reality not filled at offshore rigs. They come from gas processing plants on mainland. *The offshore rigs are one of the most reliable sources for the H-62 Quapaw. It spawns at every rig but one which instead spawns the UH-10 Chippewa. That one is Pelantar Minyak Gerudi Besar and it's featured in the mission Black Gold. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 2 Locations Category:Sabotage Destructible Objects Category:Offshore Rigs Category:Fuel Production